


Drunk

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is a very handsy drunk. Joel hardly minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

“I gotta warn you, I get touchy when I’m drunk.”  
“I thought you’ve never drank before.”  
“No I have, how would I know I don’t like alcohol if I haven’t drank?”  
“How touchy?” Joel asked.  
“Like I will fucking touch every part of you with my hands when I’m drunk. I have no sense of personal space.”  
“So it’s not so different from when you’re sober and begging me to-”  
“You gonna mix me that drink or what?” Ray spat back, cutting Joel off. The older man smirked, and Ray sat down on the couch, waiting for Joel to give him his drink.  
“Why am I getting drunk again?”  
“You lost a bet motherfucker now pay the consequences.” The satisfaction was clear in Joel’s voice as he walked over to the couch and gave Ray his drink. It was sweet, but not overbearingly so, you could still taste the alcohol and it burned the back of Ray’s throat. He coughed a bit when he drank.  
“You know you can back out kid,” Joel started to say as he watching his boyfriend wince at the taste.   
“Naw it’ll be fun for you to have to take care of my drunk ass for once, you know, instead of me taking care of you.” Joel rolled his eyes.  
“I don’t even get drunk that often.” Ray just offered a curt mhmmmm in retaliation. Joel crossed his arms and sunk into the couch a bit.   
“Joel?”  
“Yeah?”  
“So you know how I said when I’m drunk I have no sense of personal space?” Joel nodded, “Well, just, I just wanna say that if I’m wasted and you wanna do it go for it.” Joel just stared at Ray, a little shocked at how straightforward he was being. Ray drank the rest of his drink and got up to refill it.   
“You sure?” Joel asked, “I mean, like you’re going to be all drunk and shit and…”  
“God, don’t stress, I trust you.” Joel smiled as Ray gulped down his second drink. By the fifth, Joel was starting to see why Ray warned him about him being handsy. Not that Joel minded, of course. Ray was swaying, grasping his xbox controler lightly in his hand. It kept slipping onto the floor and eventually Joel grabbed it and started to play the game from Ray.

“Thank you Joel~” Ray said in a singsong voice. Joel just smirked and started to kick some alien ass. Then, Ray got up in between a game and sat in between Joel’s legs. The older just hummed in surprise and adjusted himself so he was comfortable and Ray was comfortable. Eventually, Ray kept kissing Joel’s neck every time he killed someone, and a stray hand would brush Joel’s side or the side of his head.

 

“You should shave,” Ray slurred, he then smooshed his face onto Joel’s cheek and just waited.  
“What are you doing?” Joel asked, Ray then passed his hand underneath the other’s shirt.  
“I dunno. I like how this feels,” Ray answered back, tripping on his words. Joel paused the game and faced Ray, he pressed their foreheads together and laughed.  
“What?”  
“Nothing,” Joel muttered as he pressed their lips together, enjoying the taste of alcohol on Ray’s lips, and enjoying the feeling Ray’s hands seemed to give him as they explored every inch of him under his shirt. This reminded Joel of their first time together.  
“That offer to fuck you while drunk still stands right?” Joel said as they broke apart.   
“Yes.” Ray said a little too eagerly.


End file.
